


Love comes in unexpected ways, sometimes from unexpected places.

by needmesomepie



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Lucifer and trixie bond, Near Death Experiences, Oops, Sorry Not Sorry, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, kind of angsty maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmesomepie/pseuds/needmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a man, claiming to be the devil sauntered his way into your life, what would you do? Walk away? Invite him in? Call the police? But what if you are the police and you've done all of those? What if this guy keeps appearing and slowly but surely, becomes your partner, your friend and the guy who you start to fall for? What if he starts to fall for you back and your daughter starts to love him more than her own father? What if this man becomes a part of your life, someone you'd die for? But what if you find out he was telling the truth all along? Do you run? Do you cry? What do you do if you marry the devil? Oh, what do you do then? </p><p>A short story about a police detective, divorced with a kid who meets a dark and handsome stranger that ever so slowly becomes something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love comes in unexpected ways, sometimes from unexpected places.

"LUCIFER!"

"Ah detective, you're awake!"

"What the _hell_ are you doing in _my_ house at _8am_ cooking breakfast.... _again_?"

"Woah what's got you all tense? Need a guy to help you let off some steam?" He added with a wink.

"Oh my god get ou-"

"No, no, no don't bring him into this! Honestly what is it with you humans."

Chloe shook her head at his incessant belief of being the devil. She figured that he must've had an extremely traumatic past to feel this way, paired with the awful scars on his back. She wanted to help him but didn't know how, and was quite frankly glad that he had taken to seeing Dr Martin on a weekly basis.

"Lucifer, i need to get Trixie to school i haven't got time for your games this morning."

As if on cue, little footsteps were heard running towards them and soon after, little arms were wrapped around Lucifer's legs.

"Ah child, hello."

"Hello Lucifer! Is this breakfast?"

"Ah, yes" he said whilst trying to pry the arms off his legs.

"Trix hun we haven't got time for breakfast, i need to get you to school."

"But i don't want to go in early."

"I need to get to work, i'm sorry, there's nothing i can do."

"Lucifer could take me to school!"

"What?" He pryed his eyes away from the bacon.

"You know what, that's not such a bad idea." She said, figuring this was good enough punishment for him after breaking into her house, _again_.

"Trix needs to be at school for 9, see you later."

And with that she sauntered out of the door, picking up a slice of toast on the way and leaving a stunned devil with an exciteable 7 year old.

"Lucifer?"

He broke out of his shocked state and realised the bacon was burnt.

"Yes child?"

"Are you okay?"

"Me? What, yes, no, i'm fine."

"Okay good, let's eat!"

They sat at the table together, Trixie going on about school and Lucifer wondering how the hell he'd got into this predicament. He had completely zoned out when something Trixie said caught his ears.

"...just like how mummy likes you."

"What?"

"It means that Noah likes me just like mummy likes you."

"What does?"

"Well he hit me, mummy shot you and that means that she really _really_ likes you."

He stared at Trixie, replaying the words she'd said over and over again in his head. It didn't make sense, how did shooting him mean that she liked him? And if she did, why did she keep denying him.

"You raise a good point spawn."

Trixie giggled.

"You're funny."

He frowned wondering how she had found him funny. Suddenly he remembered why he was here and looked at his watch. 8:50. Crap.

"You're going to be late, go!"

Trixie jumped up and ran for the door, grabbing her bag on the way out. Lucifer was about to shut the door when she ran back.

"Mummy forgot to make me lunch!"

Seeing the heartbroken look on the little girls face pulled at Lucifer's heart strings, and he got an overwhelming urge to fix things.

"Get in the car, i'll be back."

He rushed inside, picked up a bag and placed some fruit, a drink and a quickly made cheese sandwhich inside. He didn't know what he was doing, nor whether this was correct but something felt _right_.

Quickly he walked back to his car, gave Trixie her lunch and set off in the direction of her school.

Once he arrived he pulled up and expected the child to jump out, but she didn't.

"Go child or you'll be really late!"

The smile that was almost permanently on the child's face was gone and she looked up at Lucifer with big, sad eyes.

"What ever is the matter?"

"You see that person over there?" She pointed at a girl wearing far too much make up for her age.

"That's Lisa, she's really mean."

"Has she been horrible to you?"

She nodded.

"Stay here."

And with that, Lucifer got out of his car and headed straight for this 'Lisa'.

"Hello little girl." He spoke in a rather condescending voice.

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You know there's a very special dark corner of hell reserved for people like you, and boy oh boy do i enjoy punishing them."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning away from Lucifer. He tapped her shoulder and when she turned around she screamed and ran off. Showing his true face always seemed to have that effect. He walked back over to Trixie who was looking at him expectantly.

"She won't be bothering you anymore, you have my word. And if she does, tell her you know me."

Trixie stepped out of the car and flung herself at Lucifer, muffling out a thank you that he only just managed to hear.

He didn't know why but he hugged her back, feeling an overwhelming sense of needing to _protect_ and _comfort_ her.

"You're, uh welcome."

He didn't welcome feelings, especially not _these_ feelings.

She peeled away, picked up her things and turned towards the school.

"Bye Lucifer, thank you for the lunch!"

"Goodbye child."

He turned around and got back into his car. After a few minutes of waiting, definitely _not_ to make sure the child got into the building okay, he started his car and headed towards the police station, welcoming the distraction from what had just happened.

On his way there it didn't once occur to him just how domesticly he'd acted. Making breakfast, sitting and eating breakfast with who it was intended for, making lunch, giving a child a lift to school, sorting out bullies and making sure the child got into school unharmed. It was almost as if he cared, and to anyone who didn't know, it may have even looked as though he were her father. But that wasn't true. He's Lucifer, king of hell, not a family man. Or at least, he didn't used to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit  
> This was supposed to be a one shot but i'm telling you now, this is not anywhere near finished
> 
>  
> 
> (Pre warning, i may change the title because i'm not 100% about it so don't panic if it goes all weird)


End file.
